Recently, liquid crystal panels, etc. have been suffering the problem of an electrostatic discharge breakdown during their manufacturing process. In order to solve the problem, there have been proposed technologies disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-216062 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-198806.
For position input devices such as touch screen panels or the like, there have been proposed a structure for reducing the electric resistance of interconnects from transparent electrodes to an IC (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-043298) and a structure for reducing the difference between resistance values of a plurality of interconnects thereby to reduce the difference between RC time constants of the interconnects (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-140041).